


Easier to Freeze

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depressed Steve Rogers, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I guess you could call this that, POV Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve is Dramatic but also suffering, Suicidal Ideation, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: what if when steve has a bad day he goes into the tower’s walk in freezer and just leans against the wall and waits





	Easier to Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> warning for something like suicidal ideation maybe

“Sir,” JARVIS says, and then pauses, which makes Tony lift his head, one eyebrow going up. “I think perhaps Captain Rogers requires attention.”

Tony raises his eyebrow higher. “Why do we think so?”

“He entered the freezer seven minutes ago and has yet to emerge.”

Tony frowns. “All right, J, I’ll check it out.”

He digs an Air Force hoodie out of the crease of the couch cushions just in case and then heads upstairs.

There’s a walk-in freezer on the communal Avengers floor because Natasha is a freak for ice cream and a regular freezer isn’t going to cut it for six superheros, two of whom have super appetites.

The little square window is dark and Tony frowns.

He tugs on the handle, pulling hard until the seal disengages and the door swings slowly open, releasing a rush of icy cold air. Tony shivers and steps inside, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Steve is tucked into a corner where there’s a gap between the shelves and he’s leaning against the wall, eyes closed. He’s got his arms crossed over his chest and is visibly shivering because all he’s wearing is a t-shirt and some jeans. His stockinged feet are probably frozen to the goddamn floor.

“Hi, Steve. What’s going on here?” Tony says, voice falsely light.

“I’m done,” Steve says, stuttering because his teeth are chattering. “I’m checking out.”

“And you don’t see an issue with your frozen ass hibernating next to Natasha’s stash of ice cream? You think we’re just going to be like, ‘Hey, Steve, how’s the deep freeze?’ How are we supposed to know when you’re done? How hard is it to consult someone before you go freeze yourself solid in a sulk?”

“I’m not sulking,” Steve says, face twisting with displeasure.

“Yeah, okay, sure.”

Steve finally cracks his eyes open to glare balefully at him.

Tony’s shivering now too— _Jesus,_ it’s cold—and he can see Steve go from annoyed to concerned as he gives Tony a once over and it would be hilarious except he feels a little like he’s talking his friend off a ledge.

“You shouldn’t be in here,” Steve says sullenly, “you’ll get frostbite.”

“I’m waiting on you, Capsicle.”

Steve sighs, his big shoulders sagging, but after a beat he drags himself away from the wall, wincing. He slips out from between the shelves like a cat—he can fit himself into spaces that seem far too small for it—and Tony lets him get the door.

The warmth of the Tower makes Tony’s skin prickle sharply and Steve is wincing, all his movements stiff. “Not so smart, huh?” Tony says.

“I wasn’t going to stay too long,” Steve mutters. “Just wanted to stop thinking for awhile.”

Tony doesn’t try to respond to that. “Well, why don’t we try something less drastic. Like a drive with the top down.” He bumps Steve’s arm with his elbow. “I’ll even let you drive.”

That ekes a smile out of Steve. Whatever’s going on, Tony won’t let him go it alone.


End file.
